1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid ejection apparatus configured to eject liquid such as ink.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is conventionally known a liquid ejection apparatus including a head elongated in a longitudinal direction perpendicular to a conveying direction in which a recording medium is conveyed, and the head has an ejection face in which a plurality of ejection openings are formed for ejecting liquid onto the recording medium. There is also known a technique of supplying humid air to the ejection openings in this liquid ejection apparatus in order to reduce an amount of increase in viscosity of the liquid in the ejection openings (hereinafter may be referred to as “drying of the ejection openings”).
As the above-described liquid ejection apparatus, there is known a liquid ejection apparatus in which, when the head is not used, a space opposed to the ejection face is capped or isolated from an outside space, and then the space is humidified. This humidifying maintenance is performed by discharging air from the ejection space through an air discharge opening communicating with the ejection space and by supplying humid air into the ejection space through an air supply opening communicating with the ejection space.